


Don't Hurt Her / Southern Water Tribe Culture

by Ourainymonday



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourainymonday/pseuds/Ourainymonday
Summary: Day 4 & 5 Prompt for Zutara Month 2020
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Don't Hurt Her / Southern Water Tribe Culture

“So, you’re asking for her hand in marriage?” Sokka questioned as he carefully held the necklace. The deep red silk was carefully strung to a black, glossy lava rock that Zuko had firebent the picture of a dragon and a koi fish. 

They sat outside of the main hut, which the Southern Water Tribe used as a communal area. Zuko waited patiently to speak with Hakoda, hopefully getting his approval before proposing to Katara, and watched a group of children play tag. 

“Yup,” Zuko popped, just as one child tripped in front of them. Before he had a chance to help him up, the child had wiped off excess snow and continued playing. 

“Finally,” Sokka smiled, as he turned the necklace over in his hand. “She’s only been waiting forever, ya know.”

Sokka tossed the necklace back to Zuko, and he fumbled it a bit before securing it back in his parka. “I know, but it took me ages to make the necklace. And it had to be perfect.” 

“You thought you needed the necklace to propose?” Sokka asked as he scratched his head. 

Zuko’s eyes went wide. “Do I not?” 

Sokka shrugged as he picked something from his nose. “It’s typically a Northern Water Tribe thing. Since the whole 100 Year War happened and our numbers decreased here, there was less of a need for things to be so … formal?” 

“So … what do you guys do here in the Southern Water Tribe?” Zuko asked quizzically. 

“In reality, they just ask,” Sokka stated.

“Like the father of the girl, right?” _It can’t be that simple_ , Zuko thought.

Sokka stretched his arms a bit, his joints cracking. “No, just each other. As long as it was a mutual agreement, then it was okay. I mean, all men either went to war or were captured as war prisoners. My dad and his group of men were the last to leave, and then there were only women and children left here.” 

Zuko sulked where he sat. He wasn’t about to explain how he hiked to the top of the caldera to find lava rocks for the necklace, or how he had the finest silk imported from the outer regions of the Fire Nation made specifically for this engagement necklace. 

Sokka slapped Zuko in the back, making Zuko cough a bit, but ultimately brought him back to the present. “Sorry to drop the bomb on you like that, Buddy. I guess I just assumed Katara talked to you about that.” 

Zuko rubbed his face. “I don’t know, man. I feel like I would remember something like that.” 

“Zuko, you’re overthinking it. She’ll love it, and you know she’ll say yes,” Sokka laughed as men began to exit the hut. “Anyway, enough with the doom and gloom. My father’s ready to see you now.”

“I still have to ask him for permission?” Zuko asked in shock as he stood up and wiped excess snow from his parka. 

“Well, you can’t exactly back down now,” Sokka mentioned as he gathered snow to shape into a snowball. “And Zuko?”

“Yeah, Bud?”

“Just don’t hurt her. Or I’ll hurt you,” he threatened before launching the snowball directly at one of the children, joining them in their game.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a struggle bus! Dialogue is not my forte, and is actually something I have a hard time with in general. Again, there didn't seem to be a good way to stop this piece, so I just abruptly ended it. Although I do like the idea of exploring more of that bromance relationship Zuko and Sokka would probably have. Too many ideas - not enough time. 
> 
> All of my pieces will be late as life happens :P So they'll all be published as I finish them, not matter how long it takes me. 
> 
> As always, feel free to comment.


End file.
